Vampire Academy 7 : Guerra Impiedosa
by Isabela Malfoy
Summary: Atenção : Se você não leu o volume 6 de academia de vampiros, essa fanfic contém SPOILERS. Muitas perguntas ficaram desde coisas estranhas e decisões foram tomadas por Lissa, Rose, Dimitri e outros personagens. Muitos leitores ficaram imaginando. Se você está cansado de imaginar, eles estão de volta. Rose e dimitri poderiam finalmente ficar juntos? Lissa conseguiria governar o mun


– Você acha que ficou bom? – Disse a rainha, digo, minha melhor amiga Lissa, girando em torno de si mesma na frente do grande espelho na loja da corte.

Usava um daqueles vestidos de monarcas do século XVI, inteiramente de veludo, o que não a agradava nem um pouco. Além disso, o vestido possuía uma gola branca e armada, tornando se no mínimo um vestido de gosto duvidoso.

– Você está linda, majestosa – Disse Christian Ozera

–Bem, além do fato de você parecer um lagarto esnobe, ficou. - A estilista da loja se limitou a me encarar com desprezo e Lissa torceu o nariz.

Lissa andava preocupada ultimamente, afinal nas últimas semanas muita coisas haviam acontecido. Saber que seu pai havia tido um caso e que agora ela tinha uma irmãzinha não era fácil, além disso a tia que criou seu namorado estava presa por_assassinato_ da antiga rainha. Ser eleita rainha parecia pequeno diante daquilo tudo.

– Vossa majestade, rainha Dragomir.- Hans adentrou na loja que estávamos, seu olhar era de urgência, mas sendo líder dos guardiões não me admiro que aquele seja sempre seu olhar – Sua presença está sendo solicitada imediatamente.

Vi um misto de emoções passando por Lissa, mesmo sem possuir mais a ligação que tínhamos eu ainda conhecia minha amiga de sempre.

Seu olhar enfim pareceu determinado e ela desceu do degrau no qual estava a experimentar a roupa real e encaminhou-se na direção de Hans, vendo seu movimento fiz a menção de segui lá, porém antes que pudesse ir:

– Desculpe Guardiã, mas apenas a presença da rainha foi solicitada.

Antes que eu pudesse me manifestar em relação a isso, Lissa pediu para que eu ficasse tranquila, dizendo que eu precisava de um descanso dela e que, além disso, Hans a manteria segura.

_Segura_, segura era algo que eu acreditava que Lissa nunca estaria.

Dimitri segurou minha mão para me reconfortar sobre a saída da Rainha. Os afazeres reais eram enormes e eu quase sempre era pedida para me retirar, já estava me dando nos nervos tudo aquilo.

– Dimitri, acho que você não precisa ficar comigo o tempo todo, é a corte. – Christian comentou depois da saída de lissa- E, se alguém vier para cima de mim, eu sei muito bem brincar com fogo.

Dimitri sorriu devagar, ter um moroi para proteger que poderia ajuda-lo em seu trabalho era incrivelmente bom, em comparação a aqueles morois nervosos que sempre se escondiam. Não que eu achasse eles bobocas de propósito, ele haviam sido criados para acreditar nisso.

–Claro! – Dimitri olhou nos meus olhos e sussurrou no meu ouvido – Que tal um_encontro?_

Sorri enquanto ele me envolvia com seus braços de _deus guerreiro_ e me encaminhava em direção a um grande edifício.

Foi então que percebi que Dimitri e eu tínhamos diferentes definições sobre o que seria um encontro, o que me fez abrir um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e a reclamar da nossa localização.

Porém, antes que eu pudesse zombar de dimitri mais uma vez, uma linda e dourada biblioteca se estendeu na minha frente, era tão delicada e tão majestosa que não pude deixar escapar:

– É tão linda!

–Eu sabia que você iria gostar – Fiquei tão abobada com as estantes enormes e cheias que mal pude notar já estava sentada numa mesa do belo local.

A minha frente havia uma grande prateleira cheia de livros "gordos" e uma pequena placa de metal que dizia : _Viajem_.

Rapidamente me lembrei de quando eu havia fugido rapidamente da corte, ao ser acusada de assassinar a antiga rainha. Nessa época Dimitri estava a resistir aos seus sentimentos, suas saudades e seu amor por mim, porém eu pude entende ló quando juntos fomos a um pequena biblioteca e conversamos rapidamente.

– Você sente saudades?- sussurrei para que a bibliotecária, que já nos encarava, não reclamar de barulho.

– Do que?

Coloquei a mão no peito de dimitri a aproximando minha boca de seu ouvido e sussurrei:

– Da Russia.

Vi rapidamente sua expressão endurecer, e depois de suavizar. E eu havia percebido, infelizmente tarde demais, que não deveria ter tocado naquele assunto. Ele queria distancia, distancia de sua família, de suas irmãs sendo engandas e ficando grávidas de morois que não ligavam para elas, tratando as como _prostitutas de sangue_. Mais ainda asssim, eram sua família, e eram no mínimo legais. O puxei para mim tentando fazer com que ele ficasse o mais próximo possível.

– Vocês deveriam ter mais respeito com as figuras históricas – Pulei ao ouvir aquela voz atrás de mim, ele era ainda mais _ele_ tentando ser engraçado.

_Adrian._

–Lissa precisa falar com você – A essa altura eu já estava a meio metro de distancia de Dimitri que me encarava com receio. O semblante de Adrian era de preocupação- Eles declararam guerra, os strogoi.

–Mas já estamos em constante guerra- Soltei um pouco mais alto que planejava, levando a bibliotecaria e me lançar um olhar reprendedor.

–Não, pequena Damphir, guerra em um campo aberto. _Uma batalha_.


End file.
